Slamming Doors
by nomadic-moon
Summary: When Jackie and Hyde go on their late honeymoon, who watches the kids? Donna and Eric of course, and when has Eric ever minded Jackie? I might make it into a longer fic, but that depends. fluffy one-shot:  donna/eric with jackie/hyde


**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show )': **

Slamming Doors

"But, Donna! I feel so guilty leaving, I mean they are a big burden!" Jackie Hyde cooed.

I waved my hand, in a nonchalant way, "Don't feel bad Jackie. You never got a chance to go, so go!" I smiled at the petite woman. She squealed, her one-of-a-kind Jackie squeals and got out of the car, skipping to her husband.

I shook my head and popped the trunk. Jackie and Hyde are finally going on their honeymoon, five years later. And of course, being the kind _'lumberjack'_ as Jackie puts it, I am, I offered for Eric and I to baby sit. Eric, on the other hand was not too thrilled about watching them. Apparently, last time they visited, one of them broke his Luke Skywalker doll.

"Donna! A little help" I suddenly heard Eric's voice quiver. I just had to chuckle at the sight, Eric was carrying Jackie's luggage –all five bags to the airport curb.

"Hold on" I lifted two bags from my struggling husband, and put them next to Jackie and Hyde. Eric quickly followed, slamming the trunk.

Jackie's eyes went wide, "Eric! Don't slam the doors, the kids finally fell asleep, and I don't want to see my kids cry!" she went into mother hen mode, putting her hands on her thin hips.

"Sorry, don't want to wake the devil's spawn" Eric lifted his hands up; and of course, Jackie walked up and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww! Jeez Hyde, how do you stand that?" Eric, my toothpick of a husband whined. Why does he keep setting himself up like this?

Hyde smirked, and wrapped an arm around Jackie, "I'm telling ya man, years of saying the wrong thing and shins of steel."

Eric rolled his eyes and rubbed his leg, "Eric, you know what happens when you call her or her children the devil." I said in a Kitty like tone.

"Yea, yea, yea. So you guy's all set?" he asked, Jackie and Hyde nodded. "Okay, have a good trip" He waved, pulling on my sweater.

"Wait! Let me say goodbye." I pulled away, and went to hug Jackie. "Alright you two, be safe" I moved to hug Hyde, who had 'Zen' look on his face, but I could tell he was yearning to sip a martini already.

"Bye Donna… and Eric." Jackie rolled her mismatched eyes. Eric leaned agents the car, not trying to hide his annoyance with her.

"Bye she-devil, Hyde. Have fun" He moved towards the door. I followed him, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Hyde grinned toothily, "Oh we will" Jackie gasped, and smacked his chest lightly.

"Sick and unnatural, Donna." Eric cringed, I nodded. I swear I saw Jackie wink as they walked off with their luggage.

Once we were both in the car, Eric slammed the door shut. "Eric, stop that. Jackie was right, don't wake up the kids." I scolded; I mean they are all under the age of six.

And they are related to Jackie.

"Oh, Donna. Don't listen to Jackie, she plays with your mind, using her demon powers." Eric rolled his eyes.

But of course, once we drove onto the highway with AC/DC's TNT on blast, even though I warned him,

"Dada?" We both froze when we heard the small voice, Eric's hand flying to the volume.

"Mama…Where mama and dada?" The oldest, five-year-old Delilah rubbed her blue eyes sleepily.

Eric, of course opened his big mouth, "They're gone sweetie," He tried to calm her down.

"What? I want mama and dada! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screeched, effectively waking up James, Marie, and one-month-old Reginald Albert 'Red'.

"Crap!" Eric exclaimed as I tried to calm down the four crying kids, all wanting their parents.

"I told you not to slam the door!" I scolded, while waving a toy in front of them, "You should have listed to Jackie"

Eric looked panicked,"Damn, Jackie and Hyde are like rabbits! Who has four kids, barely a year apart?" he got off subject.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

This is going to be a long week.

**A/N: haha, writhing this was so much fun (: This was meant to be a one shot, but I might make a sequel. In this, Eric and Donna just got married, so they were kind of new to kids:P Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
